Natsu Leaps Into the Past (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: Natsu accidentally wishes himself into Lucy's childhood. After making contact with tiny Lucy, he quickly befriends her, and they bond in a way more than imaginable. (Good news! Due to all the love, I am making this one-shot into a real story. Stay tuned)
1. Chapter 1

**Please comment or PM me if you think this could be a story. I have so many ideas in the direction this could go. It'd have more depth into Lucy's childhood. Enjoy!**

...

"I just wish I knew more about her childhood, she never speaks about it." Natsu said to Mira while sitting on a stool at the bar.

"You know, I'd be careful about saying things like that out loud. You never know who's listening." She winked.

Natsu, oblivious as always just walked away with Happy. Lucy had gone to a hot spring with Erza and Wendy, and said she was going to be gone for a few days. But it's been weeks and everyone is telling Natsu to calm down, and that everyone is okay. Mira even spoke with them over a communication lacrima; hearing that made him calm down a lot. Natsu missed her even more than usual. Being alone without his blonde friend made it very hard to keep him and Happy amused.

"Let's go to Lucy's apartment! Maybe she has some yummy fish." Happy drooled just at the thought of fish.

The two friends entered Lucy's apartment and began rummaging through her fridge.

After eating a large quantity of her food, Natsu found his way to her bed for a nap.

He fell asleep to her sweet scent.

"Where am I?" He asked outloud.

He was in a small town like area, "I recognize this place. This is Lucy's father's property. The place she... grew up in."

He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream.

 _If this is a dream, I can fly._

Natsu's idiotic and naive ways got himself hurt. He had run at a fast pace and jumped as high as he could. But as a result, he faceplanted the ground. He decided to stick with the idea that it was a dream, simply because that made him feel better.

As he neared the Heartfilia estate, he saw that it looked the same as it did in the present day.

He looked into one of the windows and saw little Lucy standing next to her mom in the bed. The conversation was in-audible, but it was easy to say that Lucy looked sad.

Suddenly the scenery changed, he was no longer outside the house, he was at a funeral. He saw Lucy bawling her eyes out, father nowhere to be seen. Lucy started walking away. Natsu trailing close behind her.

She stopped and turned around looking at Natsu. But the scenery changed once again. He was peering through her father's office.

She was giving him a rice ball and he started yelling at her. She ran away crying, "But daddy... today is... my birthday."

As she ran out of the office she stopped in her tracks when she saw Nastu, "Who are you?" She asked in her adorable child voice.

"A friend." He smiled.

"Hi Mr. Friend what are you here?" The tears seemed to slow down as she spoke to Natsu.

"I'm taking you out for your birthday."

After a fun day the two headed into a field and watched the sunset.

"Thank you for today, Mr. Friend."

"You're welcome, Lucy."

"You're cute Mr. Friend. Can you be Mr. Boyfriennnnddd?" She exaggerated.

He smiled a smile like no other, "Yes."

 _If only she could be this direct as an adult._ He sighed.

"Can I play with your hair?"

"What? No way."

"I'm your girlfriennnnnnnnnnnd. Please?"

He sighed, "Fine. Just no pulling."

"Yay!"

"I love you, Lucy."

She stopped what she was doing, "I love you too, Mr. Boyfriend." She hugged him from behind.

He flinched as she pulled some of his hair, "Hey, watch it!"

"Boyfriend," Lucy pouted, "you're fading."

"Oh no. I must have hit the end of her memories as a child. Good bye Lucy," He cupped her face, and kissed her forehead, "I will see you soon."

Then he faded into thin air, leaving little Lucy all alone.

...

He woke up to the Lucy of his time screaming for him to get up. She had also decided it was a good idea to jump on top of him.

"Hmmmm." He said in a sleepy tone which automatically cause her to soften her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She was still sitting on his abdomen.

"We were waiting for you to get back. We were bored without you."

"Oh, Natsu, that's sweet," she said while getting off of him, "Say, while I have you here, I did some thinking while I was at the hot spring, and after taking some heart felt advice from Erza, I was wondering if you were open to the idea of us possibly maybe going on a date, maybe?" She scratched the back of her neck, obviously flustered.

"I...I would love to." He smiled.

She jumped into his arms with excitement and ended up pushing them both off of the bed.

"I missed you." She whispered into his ear.

"Whenever I see you, all the emotions I've ever felt for you come flooding back all at the same time. We talk, and it feels like no time has passed."

She leaned down and kissed him with passion, playing with his hair, teasing him a little.

He was mesmerized by her every touch for she was made from magic entirely of a different universe.


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
